


Cats and Coffee (BSD OC x Reader)

by emptyghosts



Category: Pine or Birch, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Bungou Stray Dogs OC, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyghosts/pseuds/emptyghosts
Summary: Pine or Birch's Bungou Stray Dogs OC, Kaito Nakahori, is your annoying neighbor, but is he becoming more than that?For more about Kaito visit Pine's insta @pine_or_birch !!!
Relationships: Kaito Nakahori x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pine or Birch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pine+or+Birch).



It was another long, uneventful day, but with your luck it wouldn’t stay that way. Last time you had a “boring” day you got fired and your roommates kicked you out within the hour. So of course today was just going to get worse the more you thought about how you had absolutely nothing to do and if you kept lamenting over scrolling through the same 3 websites surly something horrible will rain down on you.

“Might as well get this over with,” You got up from your make shift couch (you have yet to buy a new one since your ex-roommates stole yours) and stretched out your destroyed back. You pat down your pockets to check again if everything was there before heading out of your shabby apartment.

“Phone, wallet, keys. Phone, wallet, keys,” You muttered to yourself rhythmically slapping your sides and ass until you were fully out of the building.

“I don’t think you’ve checked enough.”

And here’s how it gets worse…

“Like you’ve never left the house without your wallet or keys,” You retorted. Kaito Nakahori, asshole neighbor and crazy cat person, was watching you from his window. He was about to make a comeback but you stomped off down the street before he could irritate you more. This man has tormented you non-stop since you first moved into the building a month ago. He has the apartment right below you and has a habit of banging a broom on his ceiling whenever you’re being “too loud”. So far you have received 9 complaints that you were disturbing his cat, two of those were in-person visits. You could stand his cat for the most part but often times you would find her sitting on the fire escape watching you like she was reporting back to him. For all you knew, she was.

After pondering what you could do that would bring you the least amount of harm if something went wrong, you finally decided on a cafe that went up a couple weeks after you moved. It was perfect: small, far-away, and cheap. Nothing could go wrong-and I spoke too soon. Kaito and his cat strolled into the cafe after you. Was this guy seriously following you?! You pulled your hood over your face and shrunk into your seat.

“(L/N), funny running into you again,” Kaito sat in the booth across from you.

“Nakahori,” You spat, “I thought animals weren’t allowed in restaurants.”

“I know the owner, so it’s alright,” He flagged down a server to bring over 

“I didn’t know you had any friends besides cats.”

“Who said we were friends?” Kaito turned toward the server and gave his order. “And what you the lovely (Y/N) like?”

You gagged, “Don’t call me that…(Whatever drink you typically order from a cafe), please.” The waitress nodded and ran back to the bar with your orders. You took this chance to look around, anywhere other than your table mate. The place was very empty for new cafe in an up and coming neighborhood, especially for a weekend afternoon. 

“Earth to (Y/N),” Kaito said. 

“What?”

“So harsh, I just wanted to ask a question,” Kaito leaned back as Notte settled in his lap, “What made you come?”

“To where? The apartment building?”

“No to the cafe, you do know this is a gang’s front for their drug ring, right?” You froze and Kaito smirked at the panicked look on your face. The waitress placed your drinks in front of you and Kaito thanked her. You grabbed his bowtie and pulled him close to your face once she was out of ear-shot. 

“I thought you were a vet,” You hissed, “Vets don’t know about gang fronts!”

“I work as a volunteer part time at an animal clinic,” Kaito replied innocently.

“Still animal clinic volunteers don’t know about gang fronts.” You slowly let go of his tie to fall back into your seat.

“Mafia members know about rival gang fronts,” Kaito slowly sipped his cup of tea. At this point you could feel your soul leave your body.

“Way to go (Y/N) you go to a gang front with your mafia neighbor.”

“Ex-mafia technically,” Kaito chimed in.

“Like that makes it better….” Kaito got up from his seat once his cup was finished.

“(Y/N) can you be a dear and hold Notte for me? I just don’t like her to be around for this part.”

“Yeah…sure…whatever,” You said airily as the cat was placed on your lap.

“Loose her and I will kill you,” Kaito’s eyes narrowed dangerously. You were too lost in thought to notice his unsubtle threat. Kaito gave you a wave before walking to the back.

“Sir…sir! You’re not allowed back there!” The waitress chased after him into the back of the cafe.

“Oh whoops! I was just looking for the bathroom and I guess-“ You lost his voice as he went farther into the back. It was silent for a few seconds before rapid gunfire filled the backroom. You jumped up at the noise in horror. In your state of panic you grabbed Notte and ran out of the cafe.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh god,” You sprinted away from the cafe with Notte under your arm, “Great just great my shitty neighbor just died in a gang fight and now I have to take care of his cat, way to go (Y/N). Way. To. Go!” You probably looked mad dashing down the street at full speed with a surprisingly calm cat dangling at your side, but that was the least of your problems now. You skidded up the stairs of your building until you made it to your apartment. You fumbled with your keys for what felt like hours until the door was unlocked.

You slammed the door behind you, locking it, before running to your windows and drawing all the curtains. Notte made herself comfortable on your couch as you paced back and forth.

“Calm down, calm down, it’s not like they saw you. They totally saw you. Wait if he’s mafia then they know where he lives. They know where I live!” Your panic grew. You picked up Notte and held her in front of your face. “Are you hiding anything? Top secret mafia documents? Would they come for you? Is that why he didn’t want you to go back there with him? Answer me.” 

Notte purred and you slunk down onto the floor. It finally hit you that your annoying neighbor is actually dead. Tears began to well in your eyes as you realized you would never hear his broom banging on your floor again or his never ending rambling about his cat. Notte brushed her face against yours as you sobbed into her fur.

A pounding filled your apartment and out of habit you stomped your foot on the floor in response to Kaito’s broom. The knocking came again and you realized it was coming from your door. That’s right…he’s gone. You clutched the cat to your chest as your breathing slowed.

“They found us,” You whispered.

“I know you’re in there, open up,” A gruff voice came from the other side. You took a deep but shaky breath as you got to your feet. You prepared yourself for death. This is how it ends…the curse of the boring day has been fulfilled with your death. At least you’ll see Kaito in hell. You opened the door and quickly held Notte out as a shield.

“Notte!” The cat was snatched out of your arms. “Papa missed you so much.” You opened your eyes to see a blood-drenched Kaito kissing his cat all over. You stared in disbelief at the man in front of you.

“Don’t worry it’s not mine,” He smiled at you, “Thank you for watching my little angel.”

“You’re not-You’re not-“ You couldn’t finish the sentence.

“It takes a lot more than that to kill me, (Y/N).” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. “We should go for drinks again, just not at my job next time.” He flashed you a smile before heading back down to his apartment. “See you around, and stop making so much noise you’re disturbing Notte.” You collapsed on the floor for the second time that day. 

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Pine's recent post of Kaito in date wear so I thought I should update.

Ever since that day in the cafe, Kaito has been nicer to you…or at least you think he has. Pretty much every day you find Notte sitting on your front mat with a little bouquet of flowers. You thought it was sweet until you found out that the flowers meant, “I don’t want you dead” and “I won’t kill you”. The most concerning part was that the last meaning came with a note that said ‘yet’ on it.

At least his annoying broom banging had stopped or maybe you learned his schedule. Not in a stalker way but you figured out where Notte goes around his apartment and you have avoided those places. Sure, you have to jump over a part of your hallway because that’s where Notte’s bed is, but it’s worth it to keep getting flowers.

Wait…it’s worth it to stop Kaito from riding your ass.

A soft knock came from the door and you perked up at the noise. A goofy smile came over your face as you skipped to the door. Right on time, Notte has come with your daily bouquet.

“Hello sweet baby-“ In a baby voice you bent down to pet your new friend. Instead, you were met with a pair of brown oxfords with black cat socks peaking out. The cursed man above you cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know you were that forward, (Y/N).” You shot up with daggers in your eyes.

“I’m not. Where’s Notte?” You noticed the small bouquet of flowers in his hands. Yellow tulips, white freesias, and baby’s breath. Notte’s little face peaked from behind Kaito.

“She’s right here, but I came to ask you something.”

“If this is about disturbing Notte, then you can fuck off. I’ve been very quiet these past two weeks and in fact she would be the one bothering me by coming to my door every day bringing vaguely threatening flowers.” You crossed your arms.

“Do you…not like the flowers?” Kaito’s face fell.

_No, I really like the flowers._

“I don’t mind them, anyway what do you want?”

“I wanted to know if you would like to get drinks later tonight.” You must have looked puzzled because Kaito’s smile returned and explained further, “I promised you we would go get drinks again, but with less violence.” He extended the flowers to you and you tried to play it cool as you accepted them. “I look forward to seeing you tonight, say seven?”

“Yeah…” You said. You watched him walk down the hall toward the stairwell, Notte trailing behind him. You quickly shut the door and shoved your face into your flowers. “Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,” You screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You looked yourself in the mirror over and over again. _I look stupid._ You pulled at the cat print tights, rethinking your decision to appeal to the only thing you know about Kaito: He loves cats.

“Maybe just the earrings?” You twirled the black cat heads so they were right side up again. “I dunno is this too much, Notte?” You glanced down at the ragdoll cat. “Wait Notte?!” Notte beeped at you as you panicked. “How long have you been in here? How did you get in here?” You picked up the cat as you spun around looking for Kaito. If Notte could get in then Kaito definitely could. Your search was interrupted by the second knock on your door today. It’s too late to turn back now.

You opened the door with Notte held firmly to your chest. Kaito smiled at the pair of you, “My two favorite things.” A light blush spread across your face. As you examined the man before you. He wore a tan t-shirt tucked into black jeans with his signature cat socks. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him in something other than his vest.

“You’re going stealth mode today?” You asked as you closed and locked your door.

“Stealth mode?” He questioned once Notte settled herself back on his shoulders.

“Your bell jingles as you walk,” You pointed to where his bow tie usually sat. He laughed at your joke as he reached out for you to take his hand. You eyed is suspiciously before cutting him off, “So where are we going?” His laughter faded and he retracted his hand when he saw you weren’t going to take it.

“I was thinking of Lupin,” He suggested, “An old coworker of mine recommended it.”

“Old coworker as in like,” You made finger guns and mimicked gun noises. He laughed again, which you decided was something you wanted to hear more often from him.

“It’s not a mafia spot, but you’re right about the coworker. It’s usually empty and there’s someone there I’m very fond of.” Your face fell a little when he mentioned that. Someone he’s very fond of? You walked in silence for most of the way to the bar.

“So….” You looked him over again trying to find something to say to him. _You look gorgeous._ “We have matching earrings?” He had little black cat heads on his ears, pretty much identical to yours.

“Yes, I noticed that,” He said, “I see you’ve taken a few fashion tips from me.” The blush on your face grew dark red as he saw right through you.

“No! I just saw these and thought of Notte, and I knew she would be here and I wanted her to like them.” You frantically explained startling Kaito. Notte looked up at the sudden noise.

“Do you like (Y/N)’s tights, Notte?” Kaito asked the cat. Notte purred and laid back down on his shoulders. “I believe she likes them.” You blushed at looked away, opting to keep walking in silence.

You eventually made it to the bar down a rather creepy alley way, the sign showing a monocled man and the bars name in cursive. Kaito held open the door for you and Notte. The bar was empty as Kaito said, with the exception of the bartender and a calico cat resting on a stool. Notte walked over to the other cat who ignored her presence. Kaito walked over to the calico and pet its head.

“(Y/N), this is Sensei,” Kaito gestured for you to come see the cat.

Of course it was a cat, this man hates everyone who’s not a feline. _And me._ Stop it, stupid thoughts. _Kaito Nakahori is not into me!_ You pet the cat and took a seat at the bar.

“What would you like?” The bartender asked.

“A vodka collins please, don’t add the cherry though,” You ordered. Kaito’s eyes widened a bit.

“And for you sir?”

“The same as my lovely partner,” Kaito smiled. You furrowed your eyebrows at him. The bartender went down the bar to begin mixing the drinks.

“Since when was I your partner?” You glared.

“Since when does someone order a vodka collins without a cherry?” He quipped back.

“If you must know, I’m allergic to them.” You rested your arms on the bar.

“I’m also allergic to cherries.” Kaito copied your position against the bar.

“So the great Kaito Nakahori has a weakness?” Your (E/C) eyes stared into his green ones as you felt your heart quicken.

“I’d prefer if you kept it between us, it would be quite sad for someone to assassinate me with pie.” His laugh graced your ears once again.

“I’ll keep it between us then.” The bartender returned with your drinks. It was nice being able to talk to Kaito without him being a dick. You were surprised at how gentlemanly he could be and that his manners was being directed towards you. “You’re not so bad.” Kaito listened as he took a sip from his drink. “I thought you hated me.”

“Why would you think that?” He questioned.

“First of all, you’re a bitch,” You both snorted. “Second, every time I’ve interacted with you, you’re always complaining about me.” You deepened your voice, “(Y/N) stop stomping around my precious angel is trying to sleep. (Y/N) stop using that air freshener it makes Notte sneeze. (Y/N) I have sent several emails to the landlord asking to revoke your rent just for funzies.” Kaito grinned at your impression of him.

“I couldn’t have been that awful.”

“Yes, you were!” You laughed, “But it’s nice actually getting to know you.” You turned your attention back to your glass and swirled its contents. “You’re funny and sweet….and I’m really glad we’re becoming friends.” A hand reached out and turned your face toward his.

“Maybe we’re becoming more than friends.” Kaito brought his lips to yours. You closed your eyes as you leaned into him and he smiled into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaito rose from his bed and stretch his back out. Notte did the same as she crawled out from the covers next to her owner. Kaito began his normal morning routine when he noticed a strange shadow waiting by his door. He cautiously went over, expecting an enemy he pulled out his handgun from a nearby shelf. He opened the door quickly pointing his gun up and down the hall looking for a target. Notte poked her head through his feet. She purred at a bouquet resting on his welcome mat. Catnip flowers with a note attached.

‘For Notte, tell her thank you for the lovely evening.’

It was your turn to surprise him.


End file.
